


Not The Perfect Daughter/Not the Perfect Father

by direneed



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: They were both surgeons, and by all accounts very awkward. They understand each other though.





	Not The Perfect Daughter/Not the Perfect Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hearing the way that Christina talks about her childhood during the show, I'd like to think her and her step father were actually pretty close, but probably just incredibly awkward with each other and how they interacted.

Despite only knowing Christina since she was three, Saul felt like he knew his step-daughter. They seemed to always have an understanding of sorts. She never called him dad, only Saul or “my step-father” and he was fine with that. He was a surgeon after all. When she showed interest in oral surgery for a hot second during her childhood, that helped them to develop some affection towards each other as father and daughter. He had been thrilled, but after the car accident, he knew she only had one love as far as medicine and science went.

Of course, he knew he would never replace the girl’s father, but he accepted her as she was.

He wasn’t mad when she didn’t ask him to walk down the aisle.

He wasn’t mad when she didn’t call him or Helen when she got married to Owen.

He wasn’t mad when she informed him that she wouldn’t have children.

However, he was one of her first calls when she took the job offer in Zurich.

However, he was the one she called, when she needed to talk after treating that white supremicist. It was one of those rare moments when he knew she considered him as her dad, despite her own prickliness.

However, they met for dinner during one of his medical conferences in Seattle, after her and Owen divorced.

He accepted that he wasn’t her “dad” in every since of the word. But the affection they had for each other was there, and they both knew it. He accepted that there were certain things about her life she would never tell him and he was fine with it.

\---

Christina had always known Saul. She could barely remember a time in her life when she didn’t. She appreciated him for putting up with her mother. She appreciated him for nurturing her interest in surgery growing up even if it was-- she shutters to think--  _ oral  _ surgery. She appreciated that he could be depended on to let her do her own thing. At times, she felt like he probably assumed he had no business telling her what to do since he was her step father (of course, she was good with that). 

Of course, she knew he would never replace her dad, but she accepted him as he was. Someone who was trying to make sure that her and her mother were loved and supported. It wasn’t all bad or annoying. She got it, but that didn’t necessarily mean she had to respond in kind. She knew he knew her feelings were there.

She knew she wasn’t the perfect daughter he would have wanted.

And they were both okay with that.


End file.
